


No Peace

by ProSkellyArcher



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, Apocalypse, Attempted Murder, F/M, Major character death - Freeform, Pregnancy, This is why Eren can't have nice things, Tragedy, Ulterior Motives, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProSkellyArcher/pseuds/ProSkellyArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one ever saw it coming.</p>
<p>In the morning we woke up to hell. Humanoid creatures walked around, half their faces torn off, limbs missing... a dead yet hungry look in their eyes. They killed my mother ruthlessly. Right in front of me. </p>
<p>We ran. We ran as fast as we could, as far as we could. It felt like we were running for days, without any sign of safety. What we were running from, we were running into. </p>
<p>There was no safety, no refuge.</p>
<p>No peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a story I started writing a good while ago, BECAUSE THERE'S NO CROSSOVER FOR THIS ANYWHERE! I don't understand why either! I mean, they're both really popular shows, and nobody ever thought to cross them over?
> 
> -.- Well, I did it.
> 
> YA HAPPY, INTERNET?

No Peace -Part 1

No one ever saw it coming.

In the morning we woke up to hell. Humanoid creatures walked around, half their faces torn off, limbs missing... a dead yet hungry look in their eyes. They killed my mother ruthlessly. Right in front of me. 

We ran. We ran as fast as we could, as far as we could. It felt like we were running for days, without any sign of safety. What we were running from, we were running into. 

There was no safety, no refuge.

No peace.

~^~•~^~

"Eren."

He could do it.

"Eren!"

The bright orange flames... they seemed to be beckoning him.

"EREN!"

He's startled out of his trance. "What, Mikasa?"

"You've been staring at the fire for a good hour now. What's wrong?"

"A lot of things... I was just thinking how easy it'd be..." 

"How easy what would be?"

His answer isn't in words. He stretches his hand out, getting closer to the flames... until Mikasa's hand slaps his away.

"How could you think such a thing Eren?!" Her dark grey eyes widen. 

"What meaning is there to the world?!" He yells at her.

"Surviving, Eren! We have to survive! There could be a way fix all of this!"

"I doubt it." A new voice speaks up. Mikasa and Eren both look over to their friend, Armin. He had been sitting on the ground, attempting to fix a rifle they had found. "Not all things can be repaired." 

The only sound was the cracking of the dying fire.

"I'll go find more wood..." Mikasa speaks, then stands up and leaves. 

She had never liked the forest, especially not after both of her parents were brutally murdered in one. 

Soon she stumbles across a pile of firewood, blackened partly but still good. But something still seems off about it... the way it's arranged, it seems as if someone had been here earlier. Or still is, watching her every move, ready to put a bullet in her head...

She whips her head around, her paranoia getting the best of her. "There's nobody there Mikasa..." She picks up as many logs as she can carry and begins to make her way back to camp.

CRACK!

The loud sound scares Mikasa into dropping the four logs. Under any normal circumstances, she wouldn't have even paid attention, but since the breakout her paranoia has gotten worse. Much worse.

"Who-who's there?" She calls out softly, stammering. A strange gurgling sound is the response, much to Mikasa's dismay. 

Without warning, it jumps on her. One of those things. She struggles against it, kicking it and doing whatever she can to get it off of her. Its glassy eyes stare at her, driving her panic levels up. With a final rush of adrenaline, she kicks it through the jaw with her heel, which makes it fall over. She wriggles out from under it and smashes its head with her already dirty boot. 

There's more.

Disoriented footsteps all around her, their groans and hisses making her forget the firewood and run.

Once at their camp, she says in a panicked and hushed tone, "We have to leave. They're everywhere." As if to confirm, growls grow closer and closer.

"What did you do?!" Eren yells at her, hurriedly grabbing their stuff.

"Not the time, Eren!"

Within seconds, the things are on them, but they barely manage to get out in time. 

Again, they run like they never have before.


	2. Chapter 2

None of them had realized how far they'd run from the walkers until the forest changed into farmland. Of course, all the crops were either trampled or burned in the hot sun.

"Do you think... there's someone nearby?" Armin asks.

"Most likely." Eren answers. "Who knows? They might have food."

"You really think they'd share with us at a time like this?" Mikasa asks.

"Mikasa, we're only 13. There's a good chance someone would help us." Eren retorts.

"But what if they don't? What if they throw us out into a field of walkers to be eaten alive?" Mikasa says back, venom in her voice. The two begin arguing, and Armin just stares at them.

"Guys stop!" Armin decides to but in when things begin to get physical. "What's gotten into you two?!" Eren and Mikasa stare at him in shock, as if they just realized something had been off.

Eren reaches up to the scratch on his cheek, and his hand comes away bloody. Mikasa gives him a smug look.

Armin gives an aggravated sigh and drags both of them down the road, until they come across a white picket fence.

"Hey! Hey you there!" An older woman looks over the fence at them, smiling. "What are you three doing all alone? C'mon inside!" All three just stare at her in shock. "C'mon now, I won't bite!"

This time it's Eren who gives Mikasa the smug look.

"Where are your parents?" The old woman asks the trio. Pain crosses all three of their faces.

"We'd rather not talk about it..." Mikasa says, seeming very interesting.

"Oh, you poor children! You can't be more than 14! Come on in now, we'll fix you right up, give you a proper meal. You three are as thin as sticks!" The old woman turns and walks up the path. The three follow her, and after a turn see a huge, barn-red house. They all gasp.

"How how silly of me! I forgot to introduce myself!" The woman suddenly turns around, a hand on her chest. "I'm Ida Leone. Inside is my husband, Earl, as well as my two sons, Andy and Carter. Now, who are you?"

"I'm Eren Jeager, and these are my friends Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert." Eren introduces.

"Well, pleasure to meet y'all's aquantainces!" Ida exclaims, then notices the cut on Eren's cheek.

"Oh my, Eren! We have to get that nasty cut cleaned before it gets infected. Here, come with me. You two can go on inside the house."

Ida walks into her home, and yells down the hallway, "EARL! VISITORS!" 

A kindly-looking old man appears from the room at the other side of the house. "Oh, and they're children! Welcome to our humble abode." Earl steps closer to the Mikasa and Armin, a sparkle in his old green eyes.

"Earl, you make these kids something to eat. I'm going to fix up Eren's cut here." Ida orders her husband.

"Yes ma'am. Come with me, kids." Earl says, leading then towards what must be the kitchen. Ida walks up the stairs, and Eren follows.

"Oh let's see... where is it?" Ida speaks to herself as she digs in the medicine cabinet. "There it is!" She pulls out an almost empty bottle of rubbing alcohol and a cotton ball. "C'mon down here." She bends on one knee so that she's eye level with Eren and starts cleaning his wound. He winces a bit, but it passes.

"My, boy, you have pretty eyes." Ida says, which catches Eren off guard.

"Uh... thanks..." He mumbles, surprised. 

"Alright, all fixed up. It shouldn't get infected. Now go on downstairs to the kitchen." 

"Yes, ma'am." Eren says. "Thank you."

"It's no problem. Now run along boy!" Ida urges with a smile.

Eren nods and takes the stairs two at a time and turns down the hall to the kitchen. He sees Mikasa and Armin sitting at the island, talking to Earl.

"Well, look at who just showed up!" Earl says, looking at Eren. "Come sit boy."

Erne nods and sits beside Mikasa.

"I was just telling your friends about my boys. Golly, they can't be more than your age." Earl says, moving around the kitchen. "I bet if you looked around enough you'd find 'em somewhere." After he says that, he sets three plates of fruits and things in front of them, as well as glasses of water. The trio just stares at the food in surprise. How could anyone be this kind to them?

"Now, don't just stare at it. Go ahead and eat!" Earl says. At that, the three tentatively begin to lift melons, grapes, and apples to their mouths.

"Thank you." Armin says between bites. "Really. It's very generous of you."

"Ah that's nothin'." Earl says, waving it off. "Just wait until dinner." He winks as he says that. "Just put your plates in the sink when you're done. If you need anything, I'll be in the garden outside." Earl says before stepping outside.

After a few moments of silence, Eren turns to Mikasa. "I told you."


	3. Chapter 3

Eren, Mikasa, and Armin step outside into the backyard, after getting Ida's permission to look around a bit.

"So... what do we do?" Mikasa asks.

"... I'm not sure." Armin replies. "We could introduce ourselves to those boys, Andy and Carter."

"Yeah, we could." Eren says. "But where are they?" In answer to Eren's question, arguing sprouts in the distance.

"Found them." Mikasa says. Just as the trio begins to head towards the sound, until she and Armin are knocked over.

"Haha, I knew it Carter! There are new people here!" One of the boys says, falling off after Mikasa kicks him in the gut. He ignores it. "Hand it over!"

"Fine..." The younger boy digs in his pocket after he helps Armin up. He hands his older brother a crumpled wad of money.

"What use are those?" Eren asks.

"Eh. It's fun to pretend that we still live in a normal world." The older one says. "I'm Andy, and this is my little brother Carter."

"I'm not that much younger!" Carter protests. "Just a year!"

"I'm Eren Jeager."

"Jeager?" Carter asks. "Cool."

"I'm Mikasa Ackerman, and this is Armin Arlert." 

"Nice to meet y'all." Andy says.

"Hey, have you seen the barn?!" Carter asks excitedly. 

"Huh-uh." Eren says, shaking his head.

"C'mon, we'll show you." Carter motions for them to follow him. The boys take the trio back through the fence to a building that looks a lot like the house. Andy and Carter both struggle to open the large doors, but eventually do. The interior of the barn is large and spacious, and also has a loft.

"Come up here! It's really cool and you can see everything!" Carter exclaims, heading up the ladder to the loft. As Mikasa is going up, she notices a rather large door in the back of the barn with a hefty lock on it. 

'I'll look at it later,' she thinks to herself.

"Isn't it cool?" Andy asks. 

"Yeah," Eren says, "it's a lot like where I-" he cuts himself off. "Uh... nevermind." 

After a while, Ida calls Andy and Carter to the house, and the boys reluctantly obey.

"Well, it was cool to meet you guys." Andy says. 

"Yeah, it was." Carter confirms. "Seeya at dinner." The two boys head out of the barn, and as soon as they're out of earshot, Mikasa speaks up.

"That door down there. Did you notice how big the lock was?"

"Yeah, there's no way someone would normally put a lock that huge on a door if they weren't hiding something." Armin says. All three look at one another.

"Find the key." Eren says, and the three leave the loft to search for the key. Mikasa looks through each stable, and Eren looks around the other doors. Armin ventures outside of the barn, and dares to look around the perimeters.

"Armin!" The sound of his voice being called startles him. He turns around to see Earl. "Say, can you do me a favor?"

"Alright. What is it?" Armin asks.

"See that generator over there?" Earl points to the outside of the small fence at a small yellow and black machine. Armin nods. "We can't seem to get it working right. Would you mind trying to fix it for us?"

"Uh, no problem sir!" 

Earl laughs. "Now there's no need to call me sir. Just call me Earl."

"Okay... Earl." Armin says as Earl walks off. The blonde boy begins to make his way over to the small generator. 

The machine is off, so Armin flicks the switch to the on position. The generator, instead of making a soft humming sound like it should, makes a rather displeasing racket. Armin shuts it off and opens the door to see that the belt is off its runner.

"There's no way I can do this with just my hands..." He says, and gets up.

In the barn, Mikasa is up in the loft, searching through the scattered hay. Just as she's about to get up, her hand encounters a small, long piece of metal. She grabs it, and pulls out the key. "I found it..." she whispers to herself. Mikasa looks over the side of the loft at Eren, who's just decided to go look outside after Armin disappeared. She contemplates showing Eren, but decides not to. 

Mikasa makes her way down the ladder slowly, trying not to make too much noise. When she reaches the door, she tentatively puts the key in the lock and turns it. It clicks and almost falls to the ground, but Mikasa catches it. 

Suddenly her paranoia stikes again. What if Ida or Earl is about to come in the barn, or even worse, already are? Standing behind her, fuming for opening the locked door... 

Mikasa turns around suddenly; nobody's there, just the closed barn door. She slowly turns around, still not sure of herself. Slowly, she opens the door that she just unlocked, and gasps from shock and disgust.


	4. Chapter 4

Blood. Blood everywhere. There's even a tub in the corner of the room filled with blood, as well as bits and pieces of flesh. A mechanical saw sits on the table in the middle of the room, covered in the red fluid as well as skin and muscle. On the other side of the room are bones and other... things. The smell is so sickening that Mikasa almost vomits.

She closes the door quickly, leaning back against it, her breath hitching. Just as she goes to lock it again, someone enters the barn. 

"Mikasa?!" It's Eren. "Did you find the key?" Mikasa nods, and Eren hesitates. "What was in there?" 

Mikasa brings her scarf over her face and shakes her head. "You don't wanna know."

"Mikasa, I-"

"Please," her voice cracks. "I don't wanna talk about it." She walks out of the barn quickly, determined to find out the truth about the Leone family.

~^~•~^~

"Dinner!"

Mikasa looks back at the house, terrified. She has an idea of what that room could have been.

Eren and Armin have no idea what's going to happen next as they sit down. 

"Uh- Ida, may I be excused?" Mikasa asks.

"Sure thing, but hurry back!" the older woman says.

Mikasa nods, and hurries up the stairs. 'C'mon, think, THINK!' she mentally yells at herself. She goes into the bathroom and looks around, until a sound catches her ear. An oddly human sound. 

She goes across the hallway to the bedroom, and sees nothing of suscpicion. Her spirits drop, hoping she could have found some evidence of what that room could have been.

"Mikasa, are you almost done?" Earl's voice makes her jump.

"Yes, I'll be down in a second!" She repsonds. Just as she's about to leave, she hears a faint whisper.

"Help me...!" 

Mikasa jumps, and looks towards the source of the sound. It's coming from behind the large bookcase. Without hesitation, she shoves the bookcase back to discover a door. Eventually, yet quickly, she opens it. 

Tears come to her eyes at the sight.

A young girl with black hair tied in pigtails lays in a pool of blood, her legs cut off.

"Please... don't... eat the food..." the girls says, meeting Mikasa's eyes. Mikasa covers her mouth, trying to muffle her cries.

"I'm sorry!" She whispers to the girl, and runs out. With her sleeve, she tries to remove any evidence of her crying as she comes down the steps.

"Well, it's about time!" Ida exclaims with a laugh. "You sit down now, you hear? We'll bring the food out." 

Mikasa nods and sits across from Eren, who gives her a quizzical look. She just shakes her head. As a plate of food is being set in front of her, she notices that the meat is more red than beef or venison, and also in an oddly circular shape. The deal breaker is when she looks up to see Eren about to take a bite.

"DON'T EAT THE FOOD!" Mikasa stands up, her fists slamming the table. Eren's fork clatters to the ground. "It's human meat!"

"Mikasa, stop!"

"Why, Mikasa, where would you get such a bizarre idea?" Ida asks, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"There's a girl upstairs with her legs cut off, and Armin! She was in your class!"

Armin looks up. "What?!"

"Mina Carolina!"

As if on cue, a sound of clothes and flesh against wood resounds from the hall. The girl with black pigtails had crawled her way down the stairs.

"Please... don't!" She says, before collapsing, dead.

Eren's and Armin's eyes widen, and Mikasa's start to tear up. The next thing she sees is darkness.


End file.
